


Sparks Admist Snow

by RoseusJaeger



Series: Scents of Thunderstorms, Apples, Peonies, and Gunpowder [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1899 is when the fic starts, Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Gifts, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Omega Albus Dumbledore, Omega Verse, Time Skips, Tragic Romance, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald is an Alpha used to Omegas throwing themselves at him because of his charm and fine face. However, he doesn't expect to meet an Omega while on a goodwill visit to Hogwarts who defeats all his expectations and puts him in his place named Albus Dumbledore.This is a story of falling in love and heartbreak told through the memories Grindelwald gave to Harry Potter during Harry's visit to Azkaban to interview the dark wizard.





	Sparks Admist Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is somewhat a prequel to “House of Cards”, which is a Draco/Harry fic. I wrote this to help get over my writer's block and it ended up being long as fuck. For everyone subbed to me and I said on my twitter I was going to work on the sequel to my yuri on ice fic, um I guess oops? The timeline of this fic is a lot different than canon but I tried to incorporate canon as well. Also, you might see inconsistencies to Grindelwald's story to Harry in “House of Cards” compared to this fic. I needed the timeline to make sense so please assume that Grindelwald's memory in “House of Cards” isn't entirely certain to what actually happened. No betareader btw. Anyway, for new people to my fics, my twitter is @RoseusJaeger and my tumblr is @roseusjaeger. Please enjoy the fic.

_Autumn of 1899_

 

It all started with a goodwill trip to Hogwarts.

 

On the large ship used by Durmstrang to take students out on outings, Gellert Grindelwald prizes the privacy he has in his section of the ship. Curled up with a good book, Gellert can smell an Omega student who must be in heat. How unfortunate because the heat rooms at Hogwarts are supposed to be atrocious compared to the ones that Durmstrang has. Going to Hogwarts in general is an inconvenience but Gellert is required to go as punishment for experiencing dark magic on his fellow students.

 

Oh well, at least he wasn't expelled.

 

Gellert can hear the Omega in heat whimper in the room next to him and he almost feels bad for them. Almost is the key word because Omegas are supposed to keep track of their heats so mistakes like this don't happen. What a fucking idiot, just like any other Omega. Instead, Gellert teases because he knows the Omega can hear him, “Wow, must be wonderful knowing you're greedy hole is never going to be filled this heat.”

 

The Omega responds through the wall, “Fuck off, Grindelwald! Make yourself useful and come in here and help me!”

 

Gellert sneers and licks his upper lip before saying, “Not a fat chance. That awful jasmine scent you have is quite the turn off.” The Omega does smell nice but Grindelwald has sworn he'll never fuck a sub-par Omega. In fact, that must mean he'll never fuck one because he considers every Omega he's ever met to be sub-par. In fact, part of the reason Grindelwald is at Durmstrang is because Alphas and Omegas are segregated. Alphas get privileges that Omegas don't but when it comes to punishment, both receive the same severity. While this punishment of being sent to Hogwarts is considered a slap on the wrist for an Alpha, the Omega must have really upset a teacher to be banished from the school for a year.

 

The Omega groans and doesn't seem to care much that Gellert insulted his scent. The Omegas at Durmstrang are use to Alpha superiority... However, Gellert will be heading to Hogwarts where Alphas and Omegas are expected to coexist without clear dominance or segregation. What a joke.

 

When the ship breaches the waters near Hogwarts, Gellert resigns himself that he will be studying in the last place he wants to be. Again, what a joke.

 

…

 

As expected, the headmaster of Hogwarts introduces all the Durmstrang students (excluding the Omega that went into heat. He is in a heat room during the introduction) to the Hogwarts students. There's clapping and Gellert can smell the mixed scent of many Alphas and Omegas together. It's sickening but he must put on his best face and retain his charisma if he's to survive the year. If he can charm both Alphas and Omegas to trust him, he might be able to continue his experiments that were ended at Durmstrang. But, them again, he will acknowledge that Hogwarts has a stricter study schedule than Durmstrang. He might not have time for his own experiments if he's forced to participate in Hogwarts culture. What a pity.

 

Soon, the headmaster allows the Durmstrang students to sit where they like with the Hogwarts students to eat dinner. Gellert chooses the table that resembles the crest of his own house at Durmstrang; Gryffindor seems welcoming enough. Gellert notices immediately that many of the Omegas are watching him with interest. It's disgusting; Omegas at Durmstrang are taught to avoid eye contact with Alphas or expect to be beaten but these Omegas dare to flaunt their scent at him and expect his attention.

 

He ignores the Omegas at first so he may enjoy his dinner in peace. He's a very dominant Alpha knows they must smell that he is. It's understandable that they would want to court him for that fact but they should know their place. Alphas court Omegas, not the other way around.

 

A Gryffindor Alpha, a seventh year, cheerfully chats with Gellert about the teachers and welcomes him to stay in Gryffindor tower. Gellert gives him a smile and reminds him that the Durmstrang students will sleep on the ship that brought them to Hogwarts. The student doesn't seem phased and welcomes him to study with the other Gryffindor Alphas if he needs to for the N.E.W.T exams. Turns out that Omegas and Alphas tend to segregate themselves rather than the school demanding it. Thank the universe for small favors... However, that doesn't stop the Omegas from trying to socialize with him in order to court him.

 

“Grindelwald.” One Omega, a petite girl, bravely approaches and releases her chocolate scented undertones flirtatiously, “I heard you're very skilled as a wizard in the dark arts. Perhaps we can study together for Defense Against the Dark Arts... maybe spend time in Hogsmade?”

 

Gellert knows better than to outright reject her angrily. He must save face. If he's to do it, it must still retain his dominance. He must manipulate if he wants things to go well for him. He gives her a falsely kind gaze with a smirk, releasing a scent of gunpowder and cut grass into the air. The female Omega and every Omega at the table cowers at the scent because it's not one of interest or lust. It's one that reads the message of 'You are below me. Submit.' The Alphas at the table either cower or bristle at the challenge. Grindelwald says to the female Omega in a falsely sweet voice, “I would love to study but don't you think a date in Hogsmade is a little forward for someone of your dynamic to be asking?”

 

As the Omega female cowers, she stutters, “I-I'm sorry for asking. I'll l-leave you alone... Alpha.”

 

He nods and she scurries away. The other Omegas cower and seem to take note that Gellert is not an Alpha to court unless they expect to be at the man's whims like Omegas are expected to be. Omegas are lesser than Alphas to most of the wizarding world. Gellert will make sure that message is learned by those who try to court him. He expects complete submission.

 

The other Alphas either release a submitting scent or are amused that they have found an equal in Gellert. It seems the more dominant Alphas have the same views as Gellert and immediately flock to him as if he's a beloved pack member.

 

Gellert thinks he has established his place of dominance among the Gryffindor house until a smooth voice speaks up from down the table, “You know, just because you flaunt your scent and your silver tongue that doesn't mean you have true power. It just means your more sexually potent.”

 

Gellert turns his attention to the owner of the voice. The other Gryffindor students seem horrified at who has spoken up towards Gellert. The man the spoke up has auburn hair and eyes that are an icy blue. More interestingly, Gellert can't tell which dynamic he is. Even with a sniff of the air in his direction, Gellert has to narrow his eyes at what must be a Beta challenging him. The man has a kind face but it hints at amusement, almost smug.

 

“What would a Beta like yourself know anything about that? You can't even scent.” Gellert thinks that should silence the Beta.

 

However, something more unexpected happens. The alleged Beta narrows his eyes at the comment and tilts his head to once side before the a flowery smell of peonies combined with the burn of whiskey fills the air. The Beta is actually an Omega and he has a smug look as Gellert blinks in confusion. It's not that the Omega is one that does not submit to his scent that surprises him but the fact that scent goes straight to Gellert's loins with lust he did not ask for. Oh no, he's very sexually compatible with this Omega that has seemed to have mastered controlling his scent without scent blockers. Maybe he's using a spell.

 

If anything, that makes him angry. This Omega should be submitting to him but instead he's challenging him in front of everyone. What fucking nerve.

 

The Omega man with auburn hair warns, “You should be careful with that silver tongue of yours and that strong scent.” He eyes the other Gryffindor students watching him as he stands and finishes with, “You might be able to sway others with that alone but not everyone will fall for such trivial things. I know why you're here at Hogwarts and the trouble you are.” The Omega leaves them all there and leaves the Great Hall.

 

Once he's gone, Gellert mutters, “Who was that?”

 

Another Alpha that is almost equals to Gellert responds, “That's Albus Dumbledore. He's an honor student and prefect. As you can tell... he's one nasty Omega.”

 

Gellert is honestly furious. How dare an Omega challenge him? Omegas are meant to serve Alphas. Gellert already knows what his mission will be. He will make this Omega, Albus Dumbledore, submit to him. A 'strong' Omega needs to have that behavior broken before it becomes a problem and Gellert wants to be the Alpha that does it.

 

…

 

_Winter Solstice of 1899_

 

Ever since the beginning of the school year, Dumbledore has been a thorn in the side of Gellert. In classes, Dumbledore is an insufferable know-it-all that raises his hand whenever a question is asked by the teachers. In the hallways, Dumbledore has the nerve to tell Alphas what to do. He may be a prefect and the Alphas were misbehaving but an Alpha prefect should have handled it instead. Finally, Dumbledore is a nuisance with his occasional interaction with Gellert himself.

 

“You know you can't be in the restricted section of the library without a teacher's note, right?” and “Just because you're considered the dominant Alpha of Gryffindor now, doesn't mean you can slack off on your studies” are the two encounters that grate Gellert the most. The first encounter in the library was when Gellert cornered Dumbledore against a bookcase, trying to terrify him, and that question was the first thing that Dumbledore said to him in a deadpan with no fear. The second encounter was when he fell asleep on the Gryffindor common room couch while reading a book about Transfiguration when Dumbledore woke him up with that teasing tone. Both time, Gellert was stunned by his brazenness and unable to formulate his next move before the Omega was gone onto other things.

 

It's infuriating. Gellert tries to get him alone to teach the Omega fear yet the Omega feels nothing from his scent or the Omega catches him off-guard, teasing and prodding him. It's a personal vendetta. Gellert is determined to break this damned Omega to submit to him... What better way to humiliate him and teach the others in this castle some proper values?

 

The winter solstice is the final day of classes for the year and they're practicing dueling in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Their professor has them paired up and, what do you know, Gellert is paired with Dumbledore to practice shielding spells and counter spells. The class is tense because they know of the tension between Gellert and Dumbledore. Dumbledore seems deadpan as he's faced with Gellert but Gellert is seething and his scent is projecting irritation.

 

The professor, who is a Beta, doesn't notice the tension and says, “I will leave you all to your devices to practice the counter spells we've been learning the past two weeks. I have urgent business to attend to with the headmaster.” The professor leaves and immediately all eyes are on Gellert and Dumbledore.

 

After a long silence, Dumbledore provides a smile and offers, “Shall you practice the spells first, Grindelwald?”

 

Gellert can't take it anymore and angrily gets out his wand, “Let's duel. Right here, right now. We'll settle this.”

 

Dumbledore has a flat expression now and seems to grit his teeth for a moment before he says, “... Fine. Have it your way. If you win, what does it solve?”

 

“If I win, you will submit to me.” Gellert has a sadistic grin before he declares, “If I win, you become my pet for the rest of the year. You will obey me, sleep at the foot of my bed, and serve me like a proper Omega.”

 

Dumbledore has a dubious look with raised eyebrows before he answers, “Alright. But if I win, you will accept me as the dominant of Gryffindor house.” The crowd murmurs with interest at that. “You will listen to what I have to say before making decisions and let me help with your studies. I know in your eyes that must be humiliating, right?”

 

Gellert almost growls. This Omega is the worst he's ever met and his body betrays him by wanting to mate him... maybe if he wins this duel he can order him to offer himself up in bed. Gellert accepts, “You're on.”

 

The two take the dueling positions. They are across the room from one another, ready to exchange spells. Their eyes lock as they wait for one another to make the first move as the other students spectate. Gellert suddenly lets off the first spell, “ _Stupefy_!”

 

“ _Protego_!” Dumbledore reflects the spell and soon spells are cast back and forth and both men dodge or reflect the spells.

 

“ _Rictusempra_!”

 

“ _Petrificus Totalus_!”

 

“ _Impedimenta_!”

 

Spells are blocked or dodged until Gellert is surprised as Dumbledore charges him. Gellert tries to use Impedimenta but Dumbledore blasts him with a shield charm to send him flying. Clever use of the spell. Gellert is dazed as he tries to stand and cast another spell but Dumbledore casts, “ _Expelliarmus_!”

 

Gellert's wand flies out of his hand and the crowds gasps and stares in awe. Dumbledore won. Gellert, filled with embarrassment, goes for his wand. How shameful. Beaten by an Omega. Gellert wants to die but does the next best thing. He tries to escape so he can hide and pretend this farce didn't happen. His eyes meet with Dumbledore as he tries to leave and weave through the people.

 

The last thing he hears that makes him pause at the door of the classroom is, “We can be friends, you know. You don't need to keep up the powerful Alpha facade if you want to get to know me...”

 

Dumbledore's words stick with Gellert but he still he leaves to hide himself. The last thing he needs is to face the shame he feels...

 

Class resumes and Gellert is unaware of the hurt expression Dumbledore has. Unaware how much Dumbledore wants to develop a friendship now they're on the same level.

 

…

 

_February 1900_

 

Gellert sulks for over a month. He feels like a pariah in not just Gryffindor but the entire school. The students in the school of all dynamics talk behind his back about the duel between him and Dumbledore. He notices that more students flock towards Dumbledore while giving him pitiful looks. This isn't acceptable. He's an Alpha, isn't he? Shouldn't he have respect despite his failures? This is absolutely dreadful.

 

He can't even be in the common room without stares so he hides in the only places he can get privacy. The restricted section of the library and the divination tower. The divination tower is his first choice because the Professor there considers him his prized student of the year. Turns out, Gellert has a talent for using divination devices... Although, he doesn't like using them that much because many of the visions he has from them are disturbing enough to convince him that maybe the future is destined for doom.

 

Specifically, the device that Gellert has the most results with is a hookah-like pipe shaped like a skull that was gifted to him by his professor in divination. He has charmed his professor with words alone to let him stay in the divination tower by himself and smoke cannabis that is stolen from the potions class storage room. It helps him cope with being a pariah because the plant's chemical make up has a calming effect on Gellert when smoked. However, the images he sees when he blows it's smoke are quite horrific. The smoke takes the form is war scenes. Muggles with guns more advanced than they ever have been and explosions that should only be possible for wizards to achieve. It's terrifying if one wasn't high off their ass on a potion ingredient meant for anxiety-reducing and anti-fear potions.

 

Gellert has a journal for recording the premonitions the cannabis smoke shows him (when he's not too high to forget, that is). All the premonitions he's had so far are that grave danger is expected to rock the Muggle and wizarding world. Luckily, he's often too absorbed in the feeling of the drug to linger on it.

 

When he's not enjoying the calm of the cannabis, Gellert is in the library. He's become hyper-fixated on the topic of the Deathly Hallows. A wand more powerful than any other, a stone to resurrect the dead, and a cloak of invisibility. To have all three makes the wielder invincible. It's something that Gellert craves. If the rumors are true, the Deathly Hallows do exist and perhaps he'll seek them out after he graduates. On an ending note, he's grateful Hogwarts has a more expansive library than the one at Durmstrang.

 

Fresh from a session in the divination tower, Gellert is peaceful as he reads a book in the restricted section... Until a certain Omega appears. Gellert peeks over his book to meet eyes with Dumbledore. The auburn-haired Omega has a large, heart-shaped, wax-coated box that is an awful shade of hot pink and curious expression.

 

Gellert is too high of his drug of choice to be irritated. Instead, he inquires, “What do you want, Dumbledore? To taunt me?”

 

Dumbledore gives a soft smile and shakes his head before replying, “No, I come with a gift.” He thrusts the pink box towards and says, “It's Valentine's Day. I figured you would appreciate the chocolates another Alpha thought would impress me. Well, they are tasty but I can't finish the box by myself.”

 

Gellert stares at the box for a long time. What game is Dumbledore is playing at? Although Gellert is dubious whether the gift is courting or a trick, he puts his book down in order to take the box and open it. Sure enough, there are chocolates inside and it seems Dumbledore has eaten them to the point where the message the other Alpha crafted on the chocolates reads, “I l-ve y--, Alb-s” and there are mostly ones missing on the edges of the box as well. Dumbledore has his hands behind his back as he watches with an expectant look.

 

With a growl of his stomach, Gellert takes the chocolate with the 'A' on it and eats it. It's caramel-filled dark chocolate. It's quite delightful. If he didn't resent Dumbledore, this would be a really nice gift even if it's just re-gifted from another Alpha.

 

He does question it after eating three chocolates. “What are you playing at, Dumbledore? Is this courting or what?”

 

Dumbledore doesn't seem phased and replies, “A peace offering... I want to be your friend. Even if you did act like an entitled prick of an Alpha.”

 

Gellert grunts and considers it. The major reason that he has felt the need to get high, besides his status as a pariah, is because he's trying to cope with how he feels for the Omega. Oddly enough, the same defiance and strength the Omega has that irritates Gellert also draws him towards him like no other Omega has. Even more odd, being put in his place by this Omega whose scent drives him crazy in his wank fantasies really spurs him to want to be close to the Omega.

 

Why not be his friend? He obviously wants to by Gellert's side so why deny him that over being embarrassed in a silly duel? Being high really puts his priorities into perspective. This Alpha can still submit to him if he gets to know him first, right? He can understand if he were in Dumbledore's shoes that he wouldn't just submit to any Alpha either. Gellert needs to prove he's worthy of submitting to and he likes the idea of that challenge.

 

Gellert snorts, stands so he can slightly look down at Dumbledore and offers a hand. “I accept, I guess... A truce?”

 

Dumbledore smiles and shakes his hand before agreeing, “A truce.” Dumbledore hums before he asks, “May I ask what topic you are reading about?”

 

With that, the two men sit at a table and discuss the legend of the Deathly Hallows being real... Turns out, they both agree that the Hallows are very much real. They talk for hours and find each other's company pleasing while eating the rest of the chocolates on that Valentine's Day.

 

…

 

_April 1900_

 

The news of the truce spreads and the students of Hogwarts are either amused, surprised, or relieved of the development. Amused because of an Alpha like Gellert playing as an equal to a notoriously independent Omega, surprised because many expected them to hate each other the entire year, and relieved because their truce means less tension at Hogwarts.

 

Gellert refers to Dumbledore as Albus now out of courtesy and Albus calls him Gellert as if he were an equal. Gellert isn't as irritated about it as he thought he would be. His life becomes different as Albus is the first to greet him in the mornings by coming to his bed in Gryffindor tower and waking him an hour earlier than he normally would wake to do morning studying. Who in their right mind does that? Albus must be mad in that respect but Gellert still indulges him because his grades do slowly improve from it. Albus also joins Gellert in his study sessions in the restricted section of the library and the smoking sessions in the divination tower.

 

At first, Gellert dreads sharing his smoke breaks with Albus but then once Albus gets the hang of it, he actually becomes pleasant to share the experience with. Gellert doesn't show it much when he's high but Albus is playful and thoughtful even more when he smokes. The Omega's eyes slightly show red and even the smallest things make him break into giggles.

 

“Gellert,” starts Albus before he takes a deep puff from the skull and holds it for a moment before releasing the smoke, “These premonitions that appear when you blow the smoke... Why are they so full of death?”

 

Gellert shrugs. He honestly has no idea. He counters with, “Why are yours so happy?”

 

Albus seems to contemplate that as his breath of smoke takes the form of Albus retrieving a pair of wool socks next to a Christmas tree. Eventually, Albus giggles and responds, “No idea!”

 

The divination tower has such a sleepy vibe to it. It's always warm and the smoke doesn't easily dissipate. Both of them are so clouded in their minds they can't form proper thoughts to discuss the meanings of the premonitions. Gellert manages to write down Albus' premonitions as well so they can discuss them when they're both sober.

 

Just as Gellert finishes writing them down, he notices Albus get closer and can smell his scent change past the strong scent of the burning cannabis. Gellert has no time to react other than to stare as Albus leans against him with a low purr in his throat signaling contentment. Gellert is tense at first until Albus closes his eyes and seems he's going to try and take a nap against Gellert. It's... cute. Gellert's Alpha feels an instinct he's never felt before. He wants to protect this moment. He wants to protect Albus as if he were a mate.

 

Gellert closes his eyes. He's going mad. Falling in love with his friend is not optimal. Sure, Alphas and Omegas are meant to be together but Gellert has many conflicting emotions that contradict what he was raised Alphas were supposed to feel. Alphas are not equals to Omegas yet Gellert questions whether that is true or not. Omegas are meant to submit yet he doesn't mind having this Omega initiate affection or interaction. If anything, he wants Albus happy in his presence... That's a big change to reach in the two months of friendship.

 

Hell, he's infatuated with this Omega. Who the hell does he thinks he's kidding and having this Omega cuddle against him feels like heaven.

 

He inhales through his nose to analyze Albus' scent and discovers why it's so strong. Albus must be close to his heat. His scent has a small hint of lust behind it in order to entice Alphas to mate him. Gellert feels a bit of possessiveness because he refuses to let any other Alpha stake their claim on _his_ Omega.

 

Gently shaking Albus until he wakes and looks up at him, Gellert says, “Your heat is soon. Is there anything you need?”

 

Albus seems annoyed, like he wants to argue but then smells a scent gland in his wrist and frowns. Albus sighs and, almost pathetically asks, “Would you let me have something of yours? Your Alpha scent might help.”

 

Gellert has a low rumble in his chest of pleasure at the idea and says, “Of course.” No Alpha is going to bed Albus if they smell his scent in Albus' nest. All the Alphas in this castle can fuck off. Eventually, the divination professor shoos them out because he has papers to grade but move to the Gryffindor common room to rest together on the couch until both fall asleep in front of the first place.

 

…

 

_June 1900_

 

Their relationship doesn't change much while at Hogwarts. After Albus heat, the Omega seemed to be avoiding Gellert and that broke the Alpha's heart a little bit. He learned something valuable with Albus. He found an Omega he could respect. One that couldn't be broken by privileged Alphas expecting dominance. He didn't force Albus to interact with all the way up to graduation.

 

At graduation, when everyone is heading home, Gellert is surprised when Albus calls out to him, “Grindelwald!”

 

Gellert turns to him and Albus has a strained look. Gellert waits until Albus says, “When you're ready to start searching for the Deathly Hallows, send me an owl! We'll find them together!”

 

Gellert is surprised at first but is filled with hope as he smiles and nods towards him. Albus gives him a heartfelt smile before running off to catch the Hogwarts Express heading back home.

 

…

 

_August 1900_

 

Gellert meets Albus again in Godric's Hollow. The two are so ecstatic to see each other they run to each other and met in a hug. Gellert can smell how calm Albus' peony and whiskey scent is from reuniting. Perhaps the distance was good for them and strengthened their friendship somehow. Gellert will admit this; he is content to be reunited with the Omega that is precious to him. They may be only friends now but Gellert plans to change that as fast as he can.

 

When they finally pull away, Albus has a sweet smile and says, “It's nice to see you again.”

 

“Same to you.” Gellert pauses only for a moment to ask, “Would you like to make yourself at home?”

 

Gellert gestures to the home of his great aunt, Bathilda Bagshot, and Albus nods before following him inside. Bathilda is rarely home so they have the place to themselves. With the wave of his wand, Gellert has tea start to make itself on the fire stove and has the pillows on the couch rearrange themselves to make the seating area more presentable for the Omega. Albus makes himself comfortable on the couch and the tea serves itself once the water is boiling.

 

Gellert says, “I know it's a bit rustic but I'm lucky my aunt took me in... How has your family been?”

 

Albus has a blank expression and says, “They're fine... Ariana is stable, I guess. My brother, Aberforth, is not happy I'm not staying at home to care for her...But, as I said in my letter to you, I want to change the world so my sister shouldn't suffer anymore.”

 

Gellert hums in thought. The two discuss over letters what they wanted to do together once Gellert moved to Godric's Hollow. The plan is to start searching for the Deathly Hallows so they can team up together to bring down the International Statute of Secrecy in the wizarding world. Of course, Gellert senses that Albus' ideals are different than his own. Sure, they both share the values that wizards should be known to the Muggles and rule them but Albus still has the idea that this would be done benevolently.

 

From the atrocities that Gellert has seen while smoking his divination pipe, he can't trust Muggles with his life. However... he's scared to explain that to Albus. It might scare him away. They both want to collect the Deathly Hallows to be powerful enough to rule over all mankind but their morals are still vastly different. Gellert prays that Albus will change to align with him but he can't worry about that too much at this point.

 

Gellert considers his words carefully before speaking, “... I know. When we find the Deathly Hallows, the wizarding world will have to listen to us. We will change the world so your precious sister and many others may never suffer again.”

 

Albus seems to cheer up at that and stands to declare happily, “I know we can do it! I feel that we can!”

 

With the cheerful burst of scent that comes from Albus, Gellert can't help but smile. Even with his own agenda in place, he wants to make Albus happy.

 

…

 

_September 1900_

 

The two wizards scour Bathilda Bagshot's records for any trace of information about the Deathly Hallows. They do this for days on end until both are frustrated by the dead ends they are faced with. Some nights, Gellert wakes from sleep to find Albus still awake and searching through records for any lead at all.

 

On one of those nights, Gellert watches from an angle where Albus' back is to him as he's taking notes from a book. His scent is stressed and Gellert can only watch, impressed by the dedication of his friend. Albus dedicates himself to anything he puts his mind to, something that inspires Gellert to no end. Albus turns a page of the book before he says aloud, “I know you're there, Gellert.”

 

Gellert sighs and reveals himself. Albus has turned his head to look at him and follows him with his gaze until Gellert sits beside him on the floor by the fireplace. Gellert rests a hand on Albus' shoulder and the Omega shivers as he relaxes to the touch. Gellert asks in a smooth tone, “What have you found?”

 

Albus composes himself and informs, “A wand maker might have the Elder wand and is trying to replicate it. But, if it's a wand created by Death himself, how can it be replicated?”

 

“It can't.” Gellert gets closer, rubbing between Albus' shoulder blades before continuing, “Anything else?”

 

Albus purses his lips and Gellert doesn't take that as a good sign. Albus closes the book and clenches his fists as he asks, “Am I only a friend to you?”

 

Gellert is surprised but is honest, “Not exactly...” They stare at each other for a moment before Gellert admits, “I've wanted to court you but I'm a coward. I didn't think you wanted to be anything besides a friend.”

 

Albus narrows his eyes at that and literally says, “... Are you dense? I gave you chocolate on Valentine's Day. I thought that would be a major clue of my intentions.”

 

With a great bit of snark and an exasperated sigh, Gellert responds, “You called it a truce. What else was I supposed to interpret? Besides, you ate half of the chocolate before giving it to me.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Albus continues, “Well, we are friends and we're compatible... Would I be a suitable mate since we both plan to rule the world together?”

 

Gellert considers it and eventually smirks before saying, “Who wouldn't take you as a mate? You're the prettiest and stunning Omega to ever exist.”

 

Before Gellert can react, Albus is on top of him and holding his wrists down to the floor. Gellert raises an eyebrow before Albus demands, “Then let me kiss you, you fool.”

 

There's a shared chuckle between them before they lean in to kiss each other. Eyes closed and bodies pressed together, it's certainly magical.

 

…

 

_December 1901_

 

It's hard not to get distracted with Albus around. The Deathly Hallows are almost forgotten in the next year or so. Gellert is blissful almost sharing his great aunt's home with his mate. There are shared meals, many kisses, and love making under that roof for countless times. While during that time, they never share a heat or rut together. Perhaps both are afraid to commit by cementing a mating bond and contraceptive spells in this day and age aren't as reliable as they could be at preventing pregnancy in male Omegas so both men don't bother with coupling during a heat out of the risk. Very inconvenient that female Omegas have potions that work for them but they don't have a formula that works for male Omegas yet. Instead, the two only make love outside of a heat or rut.

 

In the winter of 1901, at Christmas, Albus is cuddled against Gellert in afterglow of love making. Gellert will admit, as he's rubbing his mate's back, that his mind is in other places. They recently got information where the invisibility cloak and resurrection stone might be and Albus' brother, Aberforth, has been suspicious of them for awhile. Of course, he wasn't happy to learn Albus and Gellert were courting one another but Gellert has a feeling Aberforth is aware of Gellert's true intentions.

 

Gellert wants to slowly warp Albus to align with his views. Albus has dubiously participated with conversations they've had about what they would do with the resurrection stone. Albus would obviously bring back his mother but it took convincing to get him on board to bringing back the dead to 'help the cause' of bringing peace between Muggles and wizard-kind. Albus questioned whether it was moral to bring back those solely for that purpose and Gellert argued that why wouldn't those who died because of discrimination want to help the cause. In the end, Albus agreed with him even if he wasn't entirely sold. As long as Albus is on board, everything will go to Gellert's plan.

 

In Gellert's plan, the Muggles will be under control by wizards to prevent the disasters that Gellert saw in his divination smoke and Albus will be his equal half to rule them all. Behind every powerful Alpha is an equally powerful Omega; that's what Gellert has come to realize in recent years.

 

Albus wakes beside him and Gellert asks, “Are you ready for presents, my love?”

 

Albus purrs and sits up before nodding. Gellert gets up, just in wool undergarments, to get the presents from under the Christmas tree with ornaments that dance and sing when approached. There are four presents in total. Three parcels and one envelope. One parcel is a tiny box and the other is a soft package that is for Gellert and the other parcel is a solid box and the envelope for Albus.

 

Gellert hands over Albus' presents and asks, “Who should open theirs first?”

 

Albus smirks and says, “You first. I'm eager to see what you think of what I got you.”

 

Gellert smirks back and starts to open the larger, soft package. Albus watches carefully as Gellert rips off the gift paper and his eyes widen as he unfolds a new wool coat. Gellert says in amazement, “How did you know I wanted one?”

 

“You were complaining about how the rain soaks your old coat and you're still cold. Problem solved because wool still keeps heat even when wet.” Albus eyes the second gift before saying, “You should open the other one as well. I'm sure you'll like it more than the fruitcake I got you last year.”

 

Gellert snorts at that. He liked the fruitcake last year but this year's gifts are already better. Gellert grabs the wrapped tiny box that is from Albus. He unwraps it and freezes when he sees what kind of box it is. It's a jewelry box.

 

“Open it, love.” Albus encourages Gellert to open it and he does to stare open-mouthed at what's inside. Gellert carefully handles the silver necklace of the symbol of the Deathly Hallows.

 

“Albus... You shouldn't have-”

 

“It's important to you. To reach of our goal for peace for wizard-kind.” Albus smiles sweetly as Gellert puts it on. Gellert is really touched that Albus got this for him. The necklace hangs a little lose but it's perfect.

 

Gellert looks at Albus and says, “Open the box first. The envelope is the more important gift.”

 

Albus snorts before commenting, “I would appreciate any gift from you.” After that, Albus carefully rips the paper from the box and opens it. He has a puzzled look as he pulls out a pair of woolen socks. He asks, “You remembered?”

 

Gellert chuckles and responds, “You said your feet get cold. I wanted to fix that problem for my precious Omega.”

 

Albus blushes and puts the socks on his bare feet, making a noise of contentment as the socks warm his feet. He says, “Thank you so much.”

 

“Open the envelope now,” orders Gellert but there's no bite to it. There's anxiousness but nothing too pressing.

 

Albus carefully opens the envelope and pulls out the Christmas card first. The card has a scene of two people ice skating around a lake surrounded by decorated trees. Albus reads the card aloud, “Dear Albus, I never thought we would reach this point since we hated each other when we first met. You despised the Alpha I was and I was infuriated by such a stubborn Omega you are.” They gaze at each other before Albus continues reading, “However, we grew to care and love each other and I want us to spend all the time we can together... So I arranged a getaway trip for somewhere you've always wanted to visit.”

 

Albus pauses as he slowly realizes what's going on. Gellert grins as Albus tears the two tickets out of the envelope that are written in Chinese. Albus has always admired Chinese wizarding culture and his own scent mimics a peony from the country. The tickets are for a wizarding retreat meant for tourists. It's a spa retreat for the two of them. Albus is stunned speechless and stares at Gellert with wide eyes.

 

“My love, I figured in May the two of us could spend your heat at the resort... I want a mating bond, if you'll give it to me.” Gellert is honest but also anxious for Albus' reply. A mating bond is for life. Gellert is eager to be bound to Albus forever.

 

Albus' eyes tear up and he lunges to hug Gellert tightly. Albus cries out, “Yes! You take such good care of me, how could I not be with you?”

 

Gellert smiles and holds his Omega tight. This is the best Christmas present he has ever gotten. That either of them have. Eventually, they pull away from each other and Albus asks, “I know it's still December but we should start preparing for the trip.”

 

“How so?” Gellert asks.

 

Albus smirks, “You're going to be very lost in China if you don't at least learn some key phrases in the language, you dope.”

 

They stare at each other before breaking into a fit of giggles. Soon, they're kissing on the floor and couldn't be any happier.

 

…

 

_May 1902_

 

The province in China they are in is quite pleasant. It's hidden away from the the Muggles and the weather is quite pleasant. Gellert almost got them lost until Albus used his own broken Chinese to ask a local if they were heading in the right direction. The local was weary of two foreigners but pointed toward a mountain in the distance. It took a lot of walking but within an hour they found the hidden trail leading to the resort.

 

Gellert is a little protective of Albus right now. His mate is in early pre-heat and Gellert is paranoid every Alpha around is staring at his mate. Even as they pay their galleons and show their tickets to check into the resort to the Beta clerk, Gellert looms possessively behind Albus. The Beta checks them in and greets in moderately accented English, “Welcome, Master Grindelwald and Master Dumbledore. Have a pleasant stay.”

 

Their room is on the ground floor in a 'lovers' suite. The suite has direct access to the magically-grown peony garden and to a magically-created hot spring. The suite itself has a seating area and a bedroom with an oddly comfortable-looking floor mat to sleep on, large enough for two people. Albus swishes his wand and the candles of the suite illuminate the room. They didn't arrive at the suite until evening so the light is dim through out the resort and not many people are causing commotion. It's very peaceful. A small part of Gellert would almost happily abandon everything for a simple life in the Chinese mountains.

 

Gellert is suddenly distracted as Albus spells his clothes to change into the ones provided by the resort that mimic traditional Han clothing. Albus is in a charming blue Yi, cross-collared garment, that resembles what Gellert thinks is Japanese yukata. Albus gives him a look and Gellert spells himself into similar attire. It's quite comfortable.

 

Green tea magically makes itself with the teapot they're provided and Albus sits on a pillow on the floor to sip his tea. Gellert joins him even if he's not the fondest of green tea. Albus sips and makes a sigh of relief before commenting, “Oh Merlin, I would love to curl up with a book because it's so peaceful here... Or relax in that hot pool of water just outside.”

 

Gellert has a smile at that and offers, “How about I rub your back after the bath?”

 

Albus purrs in agreement at that. After tea, they strip out of the comfortable garments to submerge themselves just outside in the hot spring under the moon and candlelight. Quite romantic. Albus leans against his mate to relax and Gellert wraps an arm around Albus' shoulder.

 

“Hmm... Love, I know were here to relax and enjoy my heat but can we discuss something?” asks Albus.

 

“What is it?”

 

Albus licks his lip and replies, “When we get back to Godric's Hollow, I want to help you get the Elder wand. We both know where it is; Now, we just need to win it from him in a duel.”

 

Gellert smirks, “Are you sure you don't want the wand to yourself?”

 

“... You're the more charismatic out of both of us. If you have the Deathly Hallows, you would be a proper leader.”

 

The blank face on Albus concerns Gellert but he's also amazed Albus is basically submitting to him. He might as well have said 'I want you to rule me' and it would have the same meaning. Gellert realizes, as guilt builds inside him, that he should tell Albus his true intentions. There will be mass death before there is peace. Gellert plans to bring hoards of the dead back to life with the resurrection stone to be able to keep the Muggles under control, to use the invisibility cloak to sneak up on his enemies, and to destroy any threat to him with the Elder wand.

 

Albus has not seen the atrocities he has seen in the divination smoke in a serious light and needs to understand it before they can proceed with their plans. It would break him for Albus to leave him because of all this but he doesn't have the courage to confront him now before they plan to cement a mating bond during a heat.

 

Maybe... if Albus bonds with him this heat, he won't be able to reject him when he comes clean on his intentions. He will wait until they return to Godric's Hollow. He mustn't kill the moment they have now.

 

“...Alright.” Gellert says, “Although, I have something we'll discuss when we return to Godric's Hollow. Is that alright?”

 

Albus makes a noise of agreement before leaning in to gently nibble on the scent gland on Gellert's neck, flirting. Gellert growls and meets his lips with his own. They don't make it out of the hot spring before Albus is claimed by Gellert's lust, his pleading for him loud enough to wake the other resort stayers.

 

…

 

Albus and Gellert wander out of the resort to take hikes in the mountains in the morning. Gellert doesn't mind the walk because he can finally reveal the gift he has been hiding in his spelled jacket when the two reach the peak of a mountain at sunset. Albus looks stunning as the sun frames him at the mountain peak with a delighted smile on his face. His heat starts that night if Gellert is correct. At least, that's what Albus told him. It means this is there last day at the resort that will not be spent doing nothing but love making. Gellert wants to make it special.

 

Gellert makes it to his side on the small plateau of the mountain. Albus stares at the sunset for some very long moments before he says, “Isn't the world lovely?”

 

“It is.” Gellert replies before his licks his lips with slight anxiety. He pulls out of the peonies he picked outside the resort on the way up the mountain from his jacket. The motion catches Albus' attention, who is confused at first why his mate has a bouquet of white peonies.

 

When Gellert sees he has his mate's attention, he starts saying, “Albus... you brought a light to my world I can never forget even if I tried. These are for you... I spelled them so they won't wither for years to come. If I remember, you called them 'Sparks on Snow' or something like that.”

 

“Sparks Admist Snow _,_ ” corrects Albus, saying the phrase in it's English and Chinese translation. He continues, “It's a name of a peony that my mother told my father my scent would resemble... It's also a common motif in many of the books Chinese wizards use in their writing.”

 

Gellert doesn't hesitate to say, “Your scent is much sweeter than these mere flowers. You're much more pleasant on the eyes than they are as well.”

 

Albus gives him a snort at the compliment and takes the flowers from him. Gellert can see the light in Albus' eyes as he examines them... But Gellert is surprised as Albus gets out his wand and Transfigures the flowers into something else. It's now a pendant on a chain; the pendant is an empty blood pact vial decorated with little peony flowers. However... Gellert feels a blood pact isn't the intention of the device. There are many different pacts in the world but which one that Albus wants is what he doesn't have the foggiest clue on.

 

Their eyes meet and Albus informs, “This is the start of a pact... For the two of us. It would not be wise of the two of us to marry but I do wish to be bound to you for life... When our mating bond is cemented, this pendant will reflect it as a permanent reminder. With our bonding, the two of us will never fight each other. That will be our pact. Is that okay with you?”

 

Gellert likes the idea. A physical reminder besides the mating mark of their bond. When people marry, they get wedding rings. Why not a pact? Gellert smiles and nods. Albus looks like the world just got better and hugs him there at the top of the mountain. Neither of them leave that spot until the sun completely sets over the horizon.

 

…

 

Scent blockers are in place in the suite the two men are staying in as well as silencing charms to keep them from being heard by the other resort patrons. Gellert has returned with food for his mate, whose scent is so over-powering in such a closed space that Gellert is using all his will power not to fuck him. Albus whines when he sees his mate, begging, “Please just fuck me already... I'm not hungry.”

 

Gellert is not unaware that his mate is wrapped in a nest of fabrics with both of their scents on them while slick dampens the fabrics underneath him. Albus is flushed with desire and desperate for any release he can get... but Gellert is trying to be courteous and care for his Omega before his own rut takes over with his own desires. Albus' scent is enough for Gellert's own mating cycle to fall out of it's normal cycle. Albus is just that desirable of an Omega, both fortunately and unfortunately (Good because it makes the sex that much better. Bad because Gellert's ruts are in an disrupted pattern in order to align with his own mate, making it impossible to predict when they'll arrive).

 

“You need to eat before I fuck you... I won't let your starve yourself just because you're too distracted by lust,” says Gellert. Albus whines but a low growl from Gellert stops him. Gellert sets the small plate of dumplings accompanied by black tea down in front of Albus at the side of the nest. Albus pouts cutely but carefully wanders out of the nest to eat. Albus is naked and looks tempting as he samples the shrimp dumplings with sips of tea.

 

Gellert lets Albus finish the dumplings while he eats a granola bar his aunt made almost a month ago inside his enchanted coat pocket. Albus does notice and offers, “We can share, my love... I told you, I'm not that hungry.”

 

Gellert shakes his head and says, “You'll need your energy when I attend to you. Your needs are more important right now.”

 

Albus is beaming at the phrasing and releases a very pleased scent along with his own heat scent. Albus decides to be a good Omega and finishes his meal so Gellert to get to making love to him faster. Eventually, Gellert strips his clothes so Albus' slick doesn't stain them and starts to get to work on making sure Albus is sated. As Albus feels fingers enter him, he feels relief from his lust slightly and calls out Gellert's name like a pray. Gellert is happy to oblige in just bringing him pleasure this way.

 

…

 

Gellert's mind is clouded with his rut now it decided to come a whole month early because of Albus. However, Albus is pleased with the development because Gellert soon wasted no time to actually give him his cock. Albus was already stretched open by Gellert's fingers beforehand so it's easy to be entered.

 

Now, Albus whimpers as he's holding back other sounds of pleasure as Gellert's long strokes pull in and out of him. Albus is on his back with Gellert pinning his wrists above his head dominantly. Albus' thighs are pressed against his mate, pulling him in further.

 

Albus knows what he wants and so does Gellert but they're purposely dragging this out. It's been almost a half hour of this torturous pace and Albus wants to orgasm again so bad. However, he knows Gellert is doing this because it connects them in a way that a quick fuck wouldn't do right now. It's savoring the moment rather than getting as much pleasure as possible.

 

“Albus.” Gellert says this through his soft panting, getting Albus' gentle but desperate gaze on him. “I want to bond with you so badly. You're the most stunning Omega I have ever met and I want you mine.”

 

Albus is somehow able to move his hands to Gellert's face, cupping his mate's cheeks once Gellert frees his hands, and challenges, “Then bond me. Make it official. I want no other Alpha.”

 

That elicits an excited growl from Gellert and his pace becomes faster, finally giving Albus the fast pace he wanted. Albus gasps and cries out Gellert's name as his Alpha hits his prostate just perfectly. Albus can't stop himself from becoming a crying, desperate mess as he begs, “Make me yours! I-I want all of you! Please, Alpha!”

 

Gellert takes Albus by surprise as he leans in and sinks his teeth into Albus' neck on his scent gland, forming the first mating mark. The pain isn't as bad as the pleasure from the mark being bitten and sends Albus into his orgasm, painting this abdomens with release. Albus becomes a limp pile of afterglow as he waits for Gellert to orgasm and knot him. Albus can't stop from smiling as he watches the expressions of pleasure Gellert has before his knot swells and he releases as well. Locked together and both reveling into the feeling, Gellert tilts his head so Albus can lean in and bite his own mating mark. Gellert flinches a little because the mating mark isn't as pleasurable after an orgasm but he feels the immediate place of the bond between them. They both don't mask the purrs in their throats as they hold each other close, sweaty and slightly bleeding at the bond marks that will never disappear.

 

Albus feels full of both cock and semen but it's a comfortable feeling that pleases the Omega in heat. As his Alpha closes his eyes and rests on top of him, his eyes look toward where he knows he put the pact pendant. He sees that it's glowing a soft red and smiles.

 

They're bonded for life. It can only get better from then on, right?

 

…

 

_August 1902_

 

Gellert isn't sure what exactly caused the change in Albus after the resort trip but it wasn't for the better. Gellert tried so hard to have a serious conversation with Albus about his intentions and plans for the Deathly Hallows but it's either his mate is avoiding him or Gellert freezes up and the words won't come from his mouth. It's frustrating and Gellert knows he's being a coward for sure now.

 

Albus changed after they acquired the Elder wand. Gellert killed the wand maker in a duel. He did not use the killing curse but the wand maker had begged for his life before Grindelwald cast a spell that broke all the bones in the wand maker's body before his heart stopped from the pure shock of the pain.

 

Grindelwald had a smirk on his face until he saw the horror in Albus' eyes and expression. He shouldn't have let Albus see him be so cruel to the wand maker. It changed everything. Albus wouldn't look him in the eyes after that or touch him tenderly like he would before. Gellert prayed Albus would see that the death was necessary for their plans to come to fruition but it never happened.

 

If anything, it seemed to keep Albus from admitting what was bothering him even before the wand maker was killed. Gellert desperately wanted his mate to warm up to what needed to be done for power but it never came.

 

Then, in August, the worst of it came about.

 

Gellert realized after a day and a half that Albus was avoiding him and wouldn't come out from his home with his brother and sister. He pounded on the door and demanded, “Albus! We need to talk!”

 

No answer for a long time until the sound of Aberforth's voice comes through the door with, “He doesn't want to see you... You've done enough already.”

 

“What do you mean? I want to know what's wrong!” Gellert demands. Gellert doesn't like Aberforth simply because he's another Alpha and thinks he needs to protect his brother.

 

There's a long silence, then muttering, before Albus' quiet voice says, “... Back away from the door and we can talk outside.”

 

Gellert calms at the sound of his mate and obeys. Aberforth, Albus, and Ariana appear and the four stand in across from each other, the siblings on one side and Gellert on the other. Albus looks nervous and distrusting, which confuses Gellert. What does Albus have to fear from him?

 

Aberforth speaks first, angrily saying, “I knew you were a snake in the grass, Grindelwald. I knew you were romancing my brother and I turned a blind eye because I thought my brother was happy!”

 

Gellert gives him a dubious look and answers defensively, “I have kept him happy. What could have possibly changed?”

 

Albus steps forward despite his brother's reluctance. His arms are wrapped around his mid-section, defensive himself as if he's protecting himself. What is wrong with his Omega that he shows fear towards him? Gellert's scent tries to send out something calming but that makes Albus flinch. Albus manages to explain, “You... killed that man. Gellert, we promised we wouldn't kill anyone! You promised.” His voice cracks as tears well in his eyes, which breaks Gellert's heart to see. Albus continues, “I was blind to it all until you killed that man, Gellert. I... I saw the hunger for power you have. How... How long have you been trying to hide your true intentions from me? Why would you bond with me if you couldn't be honest of your cruel intentions?”

 

Gellert grits his teeth. He didn't want Albus to realize it this way, to learn his intentions from discussing what they were doing with his brother. He never wanted it like this.

 

“Albus, please, I can explain-”

 

“What is there to explain?! If you're willing to kill one person, how many more must die in order to achieve our goal? Or I should say... your goal. You never intended to rule with me as a true equal, did you?” Albus sounds defeated and looks disappointed. His arms won't leave his mid-section and Gellert wants to hug him, touch him... make him see Gellert's truth.

 

Instead, Gellert chooses the worst time to be honest, “No... Only one of us can have the Deathly Hallows. I wanted you to be by my side but we could never be equals.”

 

Albus looks so betrayed as the tears finally fall and he turns to storm back into the house. Gellert tries to go after him but Aberforth shoves him to the ground unexpectedly. Gellert's Alpha instincts kick in and he's pissed. No one will keep him from his mate. Gellert immediately gets up and draws the Elder wand. There's no way in hell he's letting Aberforth get the advantage.

 

“ _Stupefy_!” Gellert casts and Aberforth dodges. The two Alphas growl and soon a flurry of spells are cast at each other.

 

Ariana screams as she's almost hit by a spell. Albus tries to get in-between the two and begs, “Stop it! Both of you! We can resolve this, please! I don't want anyone else hurt!”

 

What sends Gellert into a rage is when Aberforth shoves Albus out of the way and says, “Stay out of this!”

 

Gellert makes a terrible choice out of many he has made in his life and casts on Aberforth, “ _Crucio_!”

 

Aberforth locks up and falls to the ground, trying not to scream in pain. Albus and Ariana watch in horror as their brother convulses and Gellert grins cruelly. They don't move as Gellert approaches Aberforth so he's only feet from him and Gellert says, “How dare you touch my mate? How dare you get between us? I will take Albus with me and you can't stop me.”

 

Just as Gellert waves his wand to cast another spell, Ariana bolts to protect Aberforth. Albus screams, “NO!!!”

 

“ _Avada Kedevra_!” Gellert casts. It doesn't hit Aberforth like intended but hits Ariana. Her eyes go lifeless and she falls to the ground as Albus stares wide-eyed and tearful. Aberforth is in shock... and soon Gellert is in shock at what he's done.

 

He let himself cast two Unforgivable curses in front of Albus, on his mate's siblings. It's the final straw. Gellert is suddenly aware of the residents of Godric's Hollow coming out of their homes to witness the terrible sight; Aberforth holding Ariana to his chest and pleading for her to wake up, the residents in horror of the curses cast, and Albus turning from shock to rage and betrayed.

 

Gellert eyes meet with Albus' intense, furious ones and he tries to explain, “I-I didn't mean to, Albus! I swear-”

 

“LEAVE!!!” Albus screams at him before more tears make his voice crack. The Omega looks like his world has been destroyed by Gellert as he continues to shout, “I never want to see you again! You... You're the same entitled prick I met at Hogwarts. You never changed and expected me to change for you... I should have never bonded with you.”

 

“Albus-” Gellert feels tears in his eyes at the mistake he made.

 

“I SAID FOR YOU TO LEAVE!!!” Albus then sobs, taking the pact pendant he's wearing off and throwing it at Gellert. Gellert catches it as Albus says, “Leave... We're done. I-I should have never let myself love you...”

 

As Albus collapses to the ground with his sobs, Gellert is aware that the Aurors must be coming. As much as it breaks his heart to leave his mate, he Apparates far away from Godric's Hollow with an empty heart of his mate rejecting him.

 

…

 

_Winter 1945_

 

Many years pass. Dumbledore became Gellert's enemy once again... as much as it tore him apart. He internalized his suffering and continued to try and get wizards and witches on his side to change the world as they knew it. They couldn't be in hiding from Muggles and should control them before they cause damage to themselves and the wizarding world.

 

His plans always seemed to get foiled. He lost the pact pendant because that insufferable Newt Scamander's niffler took it when he wasn't looking, Credence was killed, and now he's trapped in his own castle, waiting for Dumbledore to show up before the Aurors do.

 

It's over. All of it is over. Gellert will face Dumbledore with all his pride at stake but he doesn't intend to lose to him. Never to his Omega does he intend to lose.

 

Drawing the Elder wand when Dumbledore appears, the two stare at each other from across the room. Gellert speaks first, “So, we meet again.”

 

“Yes...” Dumbledore has his wand ready for a duel. “It's time you be put in Azkaban, Gellert. You've killed many and the Muggles are already resolving their wars as we speak. The prophecies your tried to prevent have already happened... if anything, you contributed to them.”

 

“It wouldn't be the first terrible mistake I've made... Albus.”

 

It's quiet between them for awhile until Dumbledore lets the first spell be cast. The two fiercely battle. Their pact was destroyed somehow by Dumbledore so they can fight each other now... but it pains them both to do this. Gellert is not unaware of the tears in both his and Albus' eyes.

 

Gellert is the first to back down, unable to carry the weight of his guilt towards hurting his mate and is disarmed with 'Expelliarmus' by Dumbledore. He will never forget the look in Dumbledore's expression.

 

Disappointment is clear in his face and his scent of of peonies displays it obviously. Just before the Aurors arrive, Dumbledore says, “I still love you even if I don't want to anymore... Perhaps in another life, we can be together properly.”

 

And Gellert thought nothing else in this world could hurt him more.

 

…

 

_March 1998_

 

Spending decades in Azkaban serves Gellert right, he supposes. Even if the dementors sucking of happiness doesn't get to him, his misery over what he did to Albus and his own failures does. He never wants any other wizard to make the same mistake he did.

 

Gellert had heard Albus died at the hands of one of his own spies on Voldemort but couldn't bring himself to cry or suffer more than he already. If anything, he feels dead inside and craves to be physically dead.

 

When Voldemort arrives at Azkaban to interrogate him where the Elder wand is, he purposely refuses to answer him in hopes the bastard will actually kill him.

 

“Tell me where it is!” Voldemort demands, the Beta trying to intimidate him.

 

However, Gellert smirks and says, “You'll never find it.” His scent of gunpowder voices his irritation more than his words do. “It might as well be destroyed.”

 

Eventually, Voldemort grows tired or interrogating him and using the Cruciatus curse on him and gets ready to use the killing curse. Gellert closes his eyes, ready for death... but it never comes. Instead, he opens his eyes and sees a cruel smile on Voldemort's face.

 

“It's with Dumbledore, isn't it?”

 

Gellert does his best not to release a stressed scent that would reveal the answer to that but apparently Gellert's expression was enough to cause Voldemort to start laughing and say, “Oh, of course it is! To think I was going to give you the sweet death you desire.”

 

Voldemort turns and says before leaving him there, “Rot for all I care... Grindelwald.”

 

Gellert growls and mutters to himself, “Just you wait, Tom Riddle... Potter will send you to your grave soon enough.”

 

…

 

_March and April 1999_

 

In March, Harry Potter interviews him for his eighth year research paper. Grindelwald thought it was interesting that such a weak-scented Alpha could have defeated Voldemort. He tested him to see what made him so strong. He tried intimidating him with his scent and presence and Potter held up strong and persisted to ask him questions about his life.

 

It was quite boring but Gellert sensed something similar to himself in Harry Potter. Perhaps, all these years, Gellert is actually a weak Alpha just like this one and this Alpha is better than him because he understands that he is a weak Alpha... in a way, that makes Potter a strong Alpha for even acknowledging that about himself.

 

He's not sure what exactly possessed him to tell Harry Potter about his love for Dumbledore, no, Albus, but he did. Potter listened, intrigued and that told Gellert that the lesson he's teaching this Alpha sinks in.

 

Gellert never wants to have another wizard make the same mistake he did with his mate. Gellert smells the mate that Harry Potter is with has a similar scent to another prisoner here at Azkaban. It must be Lucius Malfoy's son since that's the only Omega prisoner here with an apple-like scent. If Malfoy's son is anything like his father, he's bound to have conflict with Potter even if they're bonded for life.

 

Gellert shared his memories with Harry Potter with a handshake. Potter knows his deepest secrets and every moment he spent with Albus... it should be enough to be a cautionary tale of how good intentions and miscommunication go awful if one is not careful.

 

A month after Potter left from his visit, Grindelwald finally fell asleep and never woke again. The good part is when he arrived on the other side, his mate was waiting for him.

 

…

 

_Harry - January 2000_

 

Some nights, the weight of Grindelwald's memories leaves Harry so weighted down he wants to cry for the man. They're not his memories but they feel so... real. In fact, on this evening, he actually does cry to the point that Draco finds him in the living room in front of the fire doing so.

 

Draco tries to comfort him with, “That will never happen to us, Harry... It's a time of peace now. We don't face the same struggles as they did then.”

 

“I-I know... It just feels so real and I can't get rid of these memories to lessen the pain.” Harry takes off his glasses to wipe the tears away. “He loved Dumbledore so much and Dumbledore loved him back. Yet, they were torn apart.”

 

“I know, my love...” Draco's apple scent fills the room with a calming aura meant only for his mate and Harry immediately hugs Draco to smother himself in the scent for comfort.

 

The two are startled by a knock on their front door of Grimmauld Place. Both wizards furrow their brows at who could be visiting at nine o'clock in the evening. Harry gets up and says, “It better not be Ron because I told him to make up with Hermione already.” Draco snorts at that but cautiously follows his mate to the door.

 

Harry checks through the peep hole and furrows his brow even further. An older wizard is at door with a familiar face but he's never met this wizard. The wizard seems to have a young phoenix on his shoulder, waiting patiently for someone to come to the door.

 

Harry backs away from the door so Draco can look through the peep hole as well. They stare at each other for a moment before Draco instructs, “Let him in...”

 

Opening the door, the wizard straightens him. He's quite older but kind of reminds Harry of Dumbledore in the eyes and face. The wizard gives a kind smiles and greets, “Hello, Mr. Potter.”

 

“Hi, um... Who are you? It's quite late to be visiting.” Harry is cautious. This is a strange wizard he doesn't know but maybe he can trust him.

 

“Oh, I should have introduced myself,” says the stranger. He smiles, his phoenix chirps, and greets, “I'm Everett Gellert Dumbledore, son of Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald... I heard from inside the Ministry of Magic that my father exchanged memories with you and I'm here to take them off your hands.”

 

Harry and Draco are speechless, staring at the Beta man until Everett asks, “May I come in? I'm in desire to recover the memories my father left you so I may pass them down to my own children.”

 

After that, neither of them question it. Letting the man explain himself, Everett tells them the story of how he came to be and it makes sense. From Grindelwald's memories, he didn't even know he had a son with Dumbledore because they broke up before Dumbledore could tell him. He must have been conceived during the trip to China; That would be assuming if Harry has the timeline of memories correct.

 

Everett has made himself and his bird comfortable on the couch as he says, “You know... My father Albus wanted nothing to do with me. I resented him quite a bit in my teen years when he sent me to Durmstrang but when I learned the falling out he had with my other father, it makes sense... I'm only here to recover the memories my father left with you before I accept my invitation to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Is that alright, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy?”

 

Harry decides to keep the visit short, sensing this man is persistent like his father, Grindelwald, and gives him the memories through a handshake. With that, Everett leaves with thanks and Apparates.

 

“What a weird chain of events,” comments Draco.

 

When Harry discovers the memories are not as prevalent in his mind anymore, he simply says, “Actually, I'm glad he came here... It's interesting that there are still many relatives of Dumbledore still in this world.”

 

Oddly enough, Harry is happy that at least some remnant of Grindelwald and Dumbledore's happiness still exists in this world.

 

Draco sighs and says, “I want to go to bed. Join me?”

 

“Of course, love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
